Percy Jackson Parodies
by WiseGirl24
Summary: Here are some parodies! Tell me if you like them. So read!
1. Telephone By: Lady Gaga

Heyy so tell me if you like it!

* * *

Percy Jackson Song Parody

Telephone, Annabeth

Hello  
Hello, baby, you called  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service on Mount Olympus  
Wa-wa what did you say?  
Huh? You're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
F-fighting Monsters  
Sorry, I cannot hear you  
I'm fighting monsters

Just a second; it's my favorite monster I'm gonna fight and I cannot text you with a sword in my hand, eh?  
Just a second; a monster's gonna hit me, okay!? Come here Percy; help me fight, before I die.

Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore! I got my head and my sword on the battlefield  
Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore! I got my head and my sword on the battlefield

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Can call all you want but there's no one home and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out fighting and I'm sippin' that nectar and you're not gonna reach my telephone

Call when you want but there's no one home  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Out fighting and I'm sippin' that nectar and you're not gonna reach my telephone

The way you blowin' up my phone won't make me leave no faster, put my hat on faster, disappear no faster.  
I shoulda left my phone at camp 'cause this is a disaster!  
Annoying like Luke (ugg)  
Sorry, I cannot answer!

Not that I don't like you, I'm just at a battle

And I am sick and tired of my phone ri-ringing  
Sometimes I feel like I live with the goddess Iris

tonight I'm not takin no calls 'cause I'll be fighting  
'Cause I'll be fighting  
'Cause I'll be fighting  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls 'cause I'll be fighting!

Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore! I got my head and my sword on the battlefield  
Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore! I got my head and my sword on the battlefield

Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna think anymore!; I got my head and my sword on the battlefield  
Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore; I got my head and my sword on the battlefield

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Can call all you want, but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
'Cause I'm out fighting and I'm sippin' that nectar'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Call when you want, but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out fighting, and I'm sippin' that nectar'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone, my telephone, ma-ma-ma, my telephone  
'Cause I'm out fighting and I'm nectar' that bub'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
My telephone  
Ma-ma-ma, my telephone  
'Cause I'm out fighting and I'm sippin that nectar' and you're not gonna reach my telephone

We're sorry, the number you have reached is in a battle at this time  
Please check the number, or try your call again

* * *

So did u like it?! Tell me in a review! they make me feel special =)


	2. Picture to burn By: Taylor Swift

Here is another parody!

**

* * *

**

**Picture to Burn**

**Thalia's POV**

State the obvious

I didn't get my perfect fantasy

I realize you love Kronos more than you could ever love me

So go and tell your army that I'm easy to kill

That's fine, I'll you won't mind if I say and by the way....

I hate that you're a stupid backstabber who betrayed the whole camp

You're a backstabbing heartbreak

Who's really bad at fighting

So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned you're just another enemy to kill.

There's no time for tears

I'm just sitting here planning my revenge

There's nothing stopping me

From killin' your whole army

And if you come around

Saying sorry to me

My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

I hate that you're a stupid backstabber who betrayed the whole camp

You're a backstabbing heartbreak

Who's really bad at fighting

So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned you're just another enemy to kill.

And if you're missing me

You better keep it to yourself

And Kronos

Would be bad for your health

I hate that you're a stupid backstabber who betrayed the whole camp

You're a backstabbing heartbreak

Who's really bad at fighting

So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time

In case you haven't heard

I really, really hate that you're a stupid backstabber who betrayed the whole camp

You're a backstabbing heartbreak

Who's really bad at fighting

So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned you're just another enemy to kill.

I'm sorry to kill you

You're just another enemy to kill

Baby, die.....

* * *

Tell me if you like it, Make me feel special!


End file.
